


The New House

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Gregg Omega Brenda, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared tells Jensen exactly how he feels about moving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for all the support I've rec'd on this series. Happy New Years to everyone.
> 
> My mistakes are my own. No beta. Gregg and Brenda are Jared's parents. This chapter is short but I felt like it was important. (I'm also sick and deliriously so I could be way wrong on the important part ;) )
> 
> Not a stand alone, must read the series....

Jared watched as the urban crawl gives away to open spaces and cattle ranches.  It usually took Jensen about an hour and twenty minutes to make it to Jared’s parent's house. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be good. You’ll see.” Jensen said while grabbing Jared’s hand.

“Sure, alpha.” Jared automatically responded, still looking out the car window.

Jensen pulled down the long lane to the house.  Jared didn’t remember the house being this beautiful. It reminded him of the houses that romance writers would describe in their novels. The house had a wrap around porch with large white pillars leading to the porches overhead. It was a two story brick house that had many windows. The yard around the house had a chain link fence which Jared immediately like because of Michael.

Getting out of the car Jensen went around to the passenger side of the car and took Michael out of his car seat. 

“Come on guys lets check it out.”

Jared stepped into the foyer and took a look around. Despite the fact, he didn’t want to like this place he couldn’t help himself. The hardwood floors were made of the large wood planks, and recently they had been resurfaced. The trim was equally as beautiful as the floors. However, he took one look at the kitchen, and he found himself backing out as quickly as he entered.

“Jared wait! Come in here. Obviously, this kitchen needs to be updated.  We can bring in an architect and open this room up.  Look over here,” Jensen said while walking over to a closed door.  Jared peeked inside.  It was a canning room. There was another stove, sink and counter space. “We can open these two rooms up, and since you’re the chief, you can design the kitchen any way you want.”

Jared looked around and nodded to Jensen. The entire house had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. It had a mud room that led into the laundry room.

“Room enough to grow,” Jensen said while wagging his eyebrows at Jared.

“Keep dreaming alpha.”

Both men watched, as Michael ran around the large family room. The sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the house.“C’mon lets look outside.” Jensen scooped Michael and then held his hand out for Jared.

They stepped out onto the porch, and Jared’s parents were outside on two horses just outside the fenced in yard.  Michael squealed when he saw the horses and he fought Jensen to get down so he could run towards them.

“Thought you boys might want to take a ride and check out the property.  Pretty sure Jared knows this land fairly well.”  Gregg dismounted so did Jared’s mother.

Jensen and Jared walked over to the horses. Jensen let Michael pet the large Bay that Gregg was riding.

“Horsey, horsey,” Michael repeated.

“This is Smoke,” Jared told Michael.

Brenda approached Jensen with her hands extended for Michael.

“I have a little something special for you too baby boy,” Brenda said taking Michael from Jensen.

They watched Jared and Jensen adjust their saddles and mount the horses and ride off.

Jared watched as his alpha rode his horse ahead of him. Jensen was an equestrian.  He’d have to change his style if he was going to be riding around cattle. Once the path opened up, Jared nudged his horse to pick up its pace so he could ride next to his alpha.

“How could you not want this Jared? It’s wide open spaces. We can do so much here.”

“I hate the isolation. You can drive, you can go where you want. Even the omega driving service, I have to have your permission to use it. This is a prison for me.”

“Your mother is an omega. She seems happy out here.”

“Yeah, she is for a lot of different reasons.” Jared sighed.

“She has a huge garden and greenhouse. She sells vegetables and flowers at the farmers market. I use to help her when I lived at home. She is an amazing cook, my love for cooking comes from her. She also holds her meetings here.”

“Meetings?”

“You know, omega rights meeting; talk about where the next protest will be or whatever. It boils down to a once or twice a month meeting about bashing alphas.”

Jensen shifted in his saddle.

“So, you know I’ll be going to those.”

“No, you won't.” Jensen shot back.

“C’mon Jensen, it’s the only social life I’ll have out here. Unless we join one of the churches here, but those tend to slant the other way.  Collars and leashes for the omegas who go there.”

“I don’t want that either.”

“Isolation, complete isolation. Thanks, alpha.” Jared said as he turned his horse around to head back.

Jensen caught up with Jared.

“Stop! Listen to me Jared. We don’t have to do either of those things. We are out here for us. This time you’re not moving into my house. , This is our house, our life, our business. I want us to be a team.”

“I want to stay where we are I want to be able to go back to school and finish my cooking classes. I would like to hold off on having any more pups for awhile and maybe work part time. None of that is going to happen is it alpha?”

“No, probably not. Maybe the cooking classes after the next pup. I haven't’ forgotten our agreement.”

“Not a team-Jensen. It’s a dictatorship.”            

They rode quietly back to the house.


End file.
